


Sugar

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO, Dates, M/M, Professor - Freeform, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, blowjob, finger fuck, how to do tags, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf short story,Gulf is a broke graduating student; He bumped into Mew while carrying a cup of coffee, causing it to fall on the latter’s suit.“Do you even know how expensive this is?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors, I haven't proofread this T T ) and sorry if it did not reach your expectations 😔 and I had to cut the story short :'>
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was exactly three in the afternoon when Gulf went to his shift at the cafe near his university. He was working part-time as he doesn’t have enough funds for his last year. **“Gulf! Glad you’re here, but aren’t your midterms next week?”** his boss greeted him while he was placing freshly baked goods into the pastry display. **“It is, but I haven’t fully paid my tuition fee yet, I don’t think I can take the exam”** Gulf sighed as he went to the locker room to change into his uniform. **“I’m sorry about that, there isn’t that much money going in anymore, I can’t give you an advance”** his boss added, hearing the sigh from the latter. Gulf has been working for him since his freshman year, he doesn’t want to be a burden to his family as they were also having a hard time paying rent and bills. **“It’s okay Kao, I know that you and Earth are also having a hard time,”** he said and came out to the counter. 

**“Thank you Gulf, anyways, I’ll go on ahead. I have to fetch Earth from his work. Mild will come in a bit, he said that he had an emergency to attend to”** Kao said before he left the shop’s keys to Gulf. The latter nodded in response and placed the keys in his pockets. After a few minutes, a customer came in and ordered a cup of coffee, requesting it to be carried to their table. Gulf just nodded, punched in the order and made the cup of coffee. Nothing could possibly go wrong anyways, right? Wrong. 

As soon as Gulf finished making the coffee, he was about to bring the cup of coffee to the customer’s table when he accidentally bumped into someone, spilling the hot coffee on their suit. Frantic, he immediately brought the stranger to the washroom, stripped his suit off and wiped the coffee stains and the latter’s chest, preventing a mild burn. **“Ahem”** the stranger coughed, surprised by what Gulf has been doing. Not only did he strip his top off, but also wiped his bare chest which was weird--would you really wipe a stranger’s chest? **“I’m so sorry!”** Gulf said as he lifted his head to look at the stranger properly--ethereal was the word to describe the person’s beauty. 

An ethereal jerk, **“Do you even know how expensive this is?”** He asked as he grabbed his top from Gulf, a bit wet and dirty from the coffee stain. **“I’m really sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?”** Gulf was a bit nervous, he was already drowning--no, his family is drowning in debts and this adds to it. Mew noticed the latter’s facial expression, _Did I scare him?_ He thought. **“Are you free right now?”** He asked. 

**“It’s still my shift, but someone will come in a while”** Gulf answered, fidgeting. The latter sighed, **“I’ll wait for you until your shift is over--no, until that someone arrives”** He said as they both turned their heads, facing the door as loud footsteps were heard. **“Gulf you spilled coffee on some--Am I interrupting something?”** Mild asked, looking at the two. Mew was still topless and their faces were a few inches apart. **“No you are not and are you the other employee?”** Mew asked, getting a nod from Mild. **“Great, I’ll have your friend here for the day”** He said as he grabbed Gulf’s hand and pulled him away, before they could even leave Gulf threw the keys to Mild, mouthing ‘Lock the shop afterwards’. **“Good luck buddy”** Mild waved at the two, _He didn’t even give Gulf the time to change back to his casual clothes_ He thought as he stood by the counter, noticing that people were watching the two, most especially the person that was pulling his friend. _Well, I guess he is hot, but my boyfriend is hotter._ He started to think of Boat when a customer popped his thought bubble, **“Hello! I would like to order”**

While Mild was taking orders, his friend, Gulf was being dragged into a limousine. **“Where are you taking me?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mew who wore clothes inside, he brings extra clothes just in case a wardrobe malfunction or accident happens. **“To my penthouse, that’s where we’ll settle everything”** Mew answered, holding onto the latter’s hand. _Why is he still holding my hand?_ Gulf thought, avoiding eye contact with the older man. He turned his head and looked through the window instead. He can’t see that much, it’s so tinted. **“What’s your name by the way?”** Mew started a conversation, gripping onto the latter’s hand. 

**“I-I’m Gulf”** He stuttered a little, making the latter chuckle. **“I’m not going to eat you, sorry for being a bit of a jerk earlier”** Mew apologized as he faced the latter who was still looking outside of the window as if he could see shit. **“Well, are you not going to ask anything?”** Mew was starting to be a bit impatient, he couldn’t believe that the person he likes would act this way--usually people who he has encountered would fall for him right away. You did not read that wrong, Mew likes Gulf secretly. He has been pining on the younger man ever since he saw him at the coffee shop. He would always visit the shop, wearing casual clothes so as to not stand out, just to admire Gulf from afar. 

**“What should I call you?”** Gulf mustered up all of his courage and faced Mew, and he lost it. He immediately turned his head once he saw his face. _This jerk is such a deity_ He thought as his heart started to skip a beat. It was the first time ever in Gulf’s life that his heart would skip fast for someone--he never dated anyone as he was so busy in his studies. **“Mew, you can call me Mew”** The latter answered and before Gulf could even ask another question, they had arrived at their destination. **“Sir, we’re here,”** the driver said as he unlocked all the doors. Mew nodded and went out first, then walked to the other side where Gulf was sitting. He opened the door, **“Come on out”** and gestured to the latter to come out. Gulf followed. 

**“Let’s go and fetch me tomorrow morning, exactly at eight o’clock”** Mew told his driver before closing the door. As soon as the limousine was gone, the two entered the tall building. _I feel so poor with what I’m seeing._ Gulf looked around and noticed a huge, crystal chandelier hanging in the main lobby. **“Good afternoon Mr. Jongcheveevat”** the receptionist greeted, while the other employees bowed their heads upon his arrival. Gulf looked at them, _Guess he’s well known here_ he thought and followed Mew, walking behind his back, hearing the gossip. **“Is that another prostitute that’s trying to seduce him?”** Gulf frowned from what he has heard, he was about to speak up when Mew turned around and extended his hand, **“Don’t mind them, they’re always like that, now come here”** Gulf nodded and held onto Mew’s hand. _I thought this only happens in movies, turns out it happens in real life too_ He thought, trying to brush off the comment that he heard. 

The two entered the elevator, **“Good afternoon Sir”** the elevator boy greeted before he pressed on the top most button that had a Lotus flower embossed on it. It took a few minutes until they reached the top floor, **“Thank you and have a good day Sir!”** they got out of the elevator and went on their way. Gulf was a bit confused, **“Why is there only one door..?”** he asked, making the latter chuckle, **“Because I’m the only one that lives here and that elevator is exclusive”** he explained before unlocking the door with the scanner; He scans his hand before entering. 

Until now, Gulf is still clueless on who Mew really is, he never pays attention to anyone, so why would he know who or what kind of a person Mew is? **“Alright, sit over there”** Mew instructed, pointing at the long couch in the center of the room. Gulf followed and sat down, watching Mew walk all the way to the chair opposite of him. **“So, as you can see, a simple sorry can’t remove a coffee stain”** Mew interlaced his fingers as he crossed his legs. **“I can’t pay for it, Mew”** Gulf immediately answered. The latter lifted an eyebrow, **“And why is that you can’t pay for it?”**

**“My family is paying debts and I am a graduating student, I can’t afford to pay your suit. Is there anything else I can do?”** Gulf asked as he bit his lower lip, turning on the latter. Mew smiled, **“Well, we can have a deal. I’ll pay your family’s debts and your tuition, in one condition”**

**“What is it?”** Gulf asked. **“You’ll let me spoil you”** Mew answered as he stood up and approached the latter, he leaned forward, **“In other words, be my sugar baby”**

**“A what..”** Gulf was confused, he never heard of this term before, _A sugar baby? What am I going to do, make sugar and sell it to babies?_ He thought, not breaking eye contact with the latter. **“A sugar baby, all you have to do is let me spoil you, unless you want a sexual relationship involved”** Mew said, making the latter a bit more puzzled. **“Wait, wait, so all I have to do is let you spoil me..? But isn’t that a bit unfair on your side? You will pay for my debts and tuition and then you will spend your money on me?”** Gulf asked. 

**“It’s fair on my side, trust me. Now, take it or pay for my suit?”**

**“I’ll take it,”** Gulf said, but before he could even stand up from the couch, Mew pushed him to sit down again. **“Great, now let’s talk about some rules. One, if you need anything, just tell me. Two, you can’t take back what I give to you. And lastly, call me Daddy”** Mew said as he was counting with his fingers. The latter just followed-- **”DADDY?!”** Gulf shouted, surprised that it was a rule, but the latter only smirked at him, **“Yes baby?”**

**“Wait, you can stay here”** Mew said as he grabbed onto Gulf’s wrist when he noticed this standing us again. **“I have contacted--no, my secretary has contacted your family. I have paid your debts and tuition”** Gulf looked at him, **“You paid them before I even agreed? What if I didn’t agree?”**

**“Well, you won’t have a choice right? You’ll end up feeling guilty. Anyways, what’s your schedule for tomorrow? I’ll accompany you to your university”** Mew said as he pressed a button that was installed on the couch’s arm rest. A middle-aged woman then appeared out of nowhere, **“Yes young master?”** she asked, bowing her head, acknowledging the presence of the latter. **“This is Gulf and you will be seeing him oftenly, Gulf this is Miss M, she has been assisting and taking care of me ever since”** Mew introduced them to each other. 

Afterwards, Gulf followed Miss M into the guest’s bedroom. _How is this room just for guests?_ He thought as he looked around. **“I’m glad he found someone like you”** Miss M started a conversation. Her statement confused the latter, and she noticed it. **“The young master has been having a lot of visitors, but they would just take advantage of him, unlike you”** She said. Gulf shook his head, **“That’s because I don’t know him that well”**

She stopped fixing the bed sheets, **“So if you knew him well, would you take advantage of him too?”** she asked in a serious tone. Mew would always have these so-called visitors, who were actually his potential babies, they would come in and take advantage of what Mew has, knowing that he is a CEO of a well-known company and the only heir to the Jongcheveevat Empire. **“No, I don’t want to do anything with what he has, instead, I’ll earn it by myself. I don’t want to keep relying on someone”** he answered before Miss M let him lay on the bed. She smiled and said, **“Alright, the young master will check up on you every now and then”** before closing the door. 

Gulf faced the ceiling and sighed, he decided to contact his family but was faced with countless missed calls from his boss, Kao. **“Hello?”** He called, the other line was a bit noisy but he could still hear the latter. **“Mild said a random man kidnapped you? Do I have to call the police? Should I inform your parents?”** Kao bombarded Gulf with questions; Kao treats Gulf as his younger brother because of the length of time that they have known each other. **“Relax Kao, I know him,”** Gulf said. _He just introduced earlier, how could I tell him that he’s my sugar daddy? Should I even tell him?_

**“Oh I see, if you knew him then why did Mild say that you looked I don’t know, forced to be pulled away? Are you sure?”** Kao asked one last time and ended the call after the latter confirmed that he’s okay. _Man, what a day_ He thought as he relaxed only to be disturbed by a knock on the door. **“Dinner’s ready baby”** Mew opened the door and looked at him. _Cute, looks like a cat that’s been lazing all day_ He thought as he approached the latter who lifted his hand, signifying a stop sign. **“I can stand and walk”** Gulf said, he felt that Mew would carry him if he wouldn’t move fast. He was right, **“Alright, thought you needed help”**

It was already six in the evening when they had dinner, it was really quiet, Gulf couldn’t believe the food that was served. They were only two on the table, but what was served looked like a feast. **“You’re a bit skinny, you should eat more”** Mew said as he placed more on Gulf’s plate. It was true that he was a bit skinny, well, he did not have time to eat properly as he was balancing his work with his studies. The latter just nodded and continued to eat. **“Right, I bought you some clothes”** Mew pointed at the paper bags placed on the sofa. His statement made Gulf choke, **“Careful!”** Mew gave him a glass of water and patted his back. **“Clothes..? Why?”** He asked. 

**“I did say that you let me spoil you right? This is a part of it”**

**“Has anyone been, I don’t know, your sugar baby before me?”** Gulf asked, he was curious if he was the only one or if there were some before him. Mew looked at the latter for a while then averted his eyes to another direction, **“There isn’t but there was supposed to be”** He answered, confirming what Gulf has been thinking. _So the so called visitors were actually potential babies?_ He nodded from Mew’s answer. Not saying anything, Mew became a bit nervous, **“Why did you ask?”**

**“Nothing, I was just curious, because out of all the people you could have as your baby, why me”** He continued to eat. Mew did not expect this kind of conversation, he doesn’t want to move that fast in confessing that he actually liked Gulf ever since, and knowing that his family might not like his background, he tried to forget his feelings for the latter by seeing other people. The so-called visitors. 

**“It just has to be you,”** Mew said which was still a bit sketchy to the latter. Nevertheless he just took his answer. **“I’m full”** Gulf changed the topic again as he felt that the atmosphere between the two was a bit tense, especially with how Mew kept on fidgeting underneath the table. **“Alright. Hm, go and take a bath and sleep early. I’ll see you tomorrow morning”** Mew excused himself first without asking the latter if the food was good or not--he cooked them for him. For the first time, he tried to cook; Love can really change you. 

_Strange, I thought he would ask about the food_ Gulf thought as he started to stack the plates until Miss M appeared and told him to go on ahead since that’s her job, but he insisted to help. The latter smiled, she didn’t expect that Gulf would be this kind of person. 

An hour has passed since Gulf finished taking a shower. He was now in bed, staring at his ceiling when suddenly a loud thunder was heard which caused him to fall from his bed. He was so deep into his thoughts that he got surprised by the sound--well, he’s actually afraid of it, so he went under the bed and curled himself, closing his eyes and covering his ears. And at the exact time, Mew was actually passing by his room when he heard a loud bang. **“Baby? I’m coming in”** He said as he opened the door, only to see that Gulf is nowhere to be seen. _Did he leave?_ He looked around and shook his head after he saw that the windows were actually closed and how could he even leave ? They’re on the 40th floor. He can’t be spiderman. 

He walked around and heard subtle sobs. _I didn’t know that this room is haunted._ Mew joked to himself as he crouched and lifted the bedsheets, revealing Gulf who was curled up like a ball. He gently tapped the latter’s thigh which made him flinch. **“Baby, come out”** Mew said as he lent his hand. Gulf looked at him and eventually came out, but instead of holding the latter’s hand, he hugged him, still sobbing. **“Shh, I’m here”** Mew comforted him and carried him back to his bed, before he could even leave, Gulf reached out to him and pulled the hem of his shirt. **“Stay please..”** Mew nodded and laid beside him, wrapped his arm around the latter’s torso and pulled him closer. **“Let’s go to sleep now”** Before he closed his eyes, he watched Gulf close his. And as soon as he heard him have silent snores, he gave a peck on his forehead and slept too. 

The next day, Gulf woke up to Mew facing him. _Ethereal jerk_ He thought as he stood up and went to the bathroom to change his clothes and prepare himself for school. He was thankful that Mew bought him clothes. _I’ll give this back--oh, rule number 2_ He thought and came out of the bathroom and went to the dining area. **“Good morning Gulf, breakfast is served. The young master will follow”** Miss M said as she left. Gulf greeted back, sat down, and started to eat. _This is not bad, it’s like someone’s taking care of me_ He thought as he munched onto a toast. **“Good morning”** He felt a kiss on his cheek, followed by a chuckle, **“You look like a hamster”** Mew said as he sat beside him. 

**“What time is your class? I’ll accompany you”** Mew said as he sipped his hot tea. The latter shook his head. **“Can you not accompany me, please?”** Gulf pleaded, making the latter lift an eyebrow. **“Repeat that again but with rule number three”** Mew smiled as he wanted to hear it again. The latter rolled his eyes, **“Can you not accompany me, please daddy?”** He said which made Mew laugh and pinch his soft bread cheek. **“Alright”**

After a few minutes, Gulf was already ready to leave the penthouse, but before he could even reach the entryway, Mew pulled him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. **“Good luck and take care. I’ll see you later”** Mew said, making the latter blush. _Are we married?_ Gulf thought after he nodded at the latter and left the penthouse. Mew was still there, looking at the door, _I’ll see you in university later_ He smiled and went to his bedroom. 

As Gulf was riding the elevator, **“Are you Sir Jongcheveevat’s lover?”** The elevator boy asked, a bit of jealousy was evident. Gulf shook his head, **“We’re friends and thank you”** He said as he left the elevator, _So annoying_ He thought as he started to hear constant gossips from the employees. **“So he did sleep here, wow what a sl*t”**

**“Watch your words”** Mew who was following behind Gulf told an employee. **“What’s your name?”** He asked which made her blush a little, **“Yulianne”**

**“Yulianne, you’re fired,”** Mew said and gestured to the guards to carry her out of the building. _Serves her right, ah, why are my employees even like this, what’s happening to HR_ Mew thought as he dialed a contact. **“Hello Zee? Can you not hire employees who love to gossip? It’s getting annoying”** He said, making the person on the end of the line laugh, **“Well this is new, before you didn’t really mind, what happened?”** Zee asked, waiting for his best friend’s answer but ended up getting a dropped call. _Ahh that brat_ Zee thought as he started to scan through resumes. 

On the other hand, Gulf went to his class as usual, nothing peculiar happened until Mew attended one of his classes, not as a student, but as a professor. _What is he doing here?_ He thought as he tried to avoid eye contact with Mew. The latter noticed this and smiled--he wanted to laugh at how cute Gulf was, but it would make him suspicious. Class went smoothly and Gulf was glad that it was his last subject. Once the class ended, he stood up, took his things and went out of the classroom, without batting an eye on Mew. 

Gulf was about to crossroads when a black car blocked his way, **“Get in”** Mew rolled the windows down to show himself, the latter nodded and rode the car. Thank goodness, there were no students there or else they would be the talk of the university. **“Where are we going and, why were you our professor earlier?”** Gulf asked, as he buckled his seatbelt before Mew started to drive. **“To the mall and they needed a sub, I’m related to your professor so yeah”**

**“You’re related to Professor Tong..?”** Mew nodded, **“He’s my older brother”** he answered, getting a nod in response from the latter. And after a few minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination which seemed to be a mall for the rich, because of the exteriores. **“You look surprised, never been to a mall?”** Mew asked as he looked at Gulf who had his mouth open wide. **“I have but not this big”** He answered and walked towards the entrance with Mew after he locked the car. _Why are there no people?_ Gulf looked around, confused. **“I rented the mall,”** Mew answered as he noticed the facial expression of the latter. 

**“You what now?”**

**“I rented the mall, now, whatever you touch will be bought”** Mew said as he gestured to Gulf to look around the stalls. Branded stalls. _What the heck.._ Gulf thought as he went inside a shop, he didn’t want to touch anything, he just looked around. **“Hello there Sir! Is there anything I can help you with?”** a saleslady approached Gulf as he looked puzzled. The latter shook his head. The two went around the entire mall and Gulf did not touch a single garment or item. **“You don’t want to buy anything?”** Mew asked. They were sitting on one of the tables at the foodcourt. **“Too expensive and I don’t think I could wear those clothes any sooner,”** Gulf answered, which made the latter smile at the back of his head. He definitely fell in love with the right person this time. 

**“Can I uhm..”** Gulf was hesitating, he was actually hungry, but didn’t want Mew to buy it for him. **“I’ll be right back”** He said and left Mew at the table. He went to one of the food stalls far from him, so he couldn’t see him buy food. He failed, Mew saw him and walked towards where he was. **“I’ll pay,”** Mew said as he stopped Gulf from getting his wallet, causing the latter to frown. 

After the two ate, Gulf was quiet on the way back home. He wasn’t mad or anything, he was just a bit sad that he wasn’t allowed to pay a simple meal--does he look that poor? He could afford what was being sold at that stall, so why? He knows that Mew wants to spoil him, but he didn’t want it to this extent. **“Are you mad that I paid for the food earlier? I’m sorry”** Mew apologized before he parked the car. _Was I too obvious?_ Gulf looked at Mew. **“You looked sad, so I was guessing that it was my fault and from the incident earlier. I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to have a hard time”**

**“But Mew I could afford it. You don’t have to pay for everything”** Gulf said before he left the car and went straight to the building. He wasn’t that sad to the point that he would just suddenly leave, and besides, the ethereal jerk apologized. **“So you’re not mad?”** Mew asked as he wrapped his arm around the latter’s waist as they entered the elevator. **“No, I’m just upset”** Gulf answered as he looked at the elevator boy--it was a different person. _What, where did the other guy go?_ He thought. 

Mew saw the puzzled look on Gulf’s face, he knew what exactly the latter was thinking, but he didn’t want to answer it as he might get even more upset. _Am I spoiling him too much? He hasn’t even asked for anything yet_ Mew thought as they went out of the elevator and into the penthouse. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. While Gulf was busy finishing his studies, Mew went to his and Gulf’s family to ask for their blessings. Gulf’s family already approved right away, not because he was filthy rich, but because they know that Gulf would be in good hands. Afterwards, he went back to his home to ask his parents--at first they didn’t want to agree since Gulf wasn’t from a wealthy family nor a family with a good background [status-wise]. Nevertheless, they agreed because they were able to see a side of Mew that they never seen before. Mew was in love genuinely. 

On the other hand, Gulf was about to go back to the penthouse when the librarian approached him. He would always stay at the library to have less distractions--he considered Mew as his greates distraction, because during their stay together, he slowly fell in love with the latter. **“Gulf, before you leave, can you answer this survey? This could help a research student”** She handed him a piece of paper. He nodded and grabbed a pen on the study table and answered right away. _Those were weird questions. What would you like to do on your first date? What would like you like to get from your date? Where would you go on your first date? What research is that about exactly? Very strange._ Gulf thought as he gave the paper back to the librarian and left. 

As soon as Gulf left, Mew appeared and took the paper from the librarian, **“Thank you so much!”** He thanked the librarian, the latter smiled and said, **“Hope your date with him ends well”** She said, remembering the times that Mew went on a date with his exes--she’s actually a long time friend of Mew and is considered as one of his guardians. She would always teach Mew when he goes to the library when he was younger. _Glad you found someone you love and I’m glad it’s that boy_ She smiled before leaving her post and went to help a student that was having a hard time looking for a book. 

**“Welcome home!”** Gulf greeted Mew when he came back from ‘work’. Mew smiled at the latter, **“I’m home. Your finals are tomorrow right?”** He asked as he hugged the latter. The two got used to this kind of skinship through the time that they spent together. At first, Gulf was a bit hesitant in hugging Mew back, but he got used to it in the long run. **“Yup. Can you accompany me tomorrow?”** Gulf asked which surprised Mew. This was the first time that Gulf actually asked for something. Of course he was delighted, **“Yeah sure, what time are we leaving tomorrow?”**

**“10AM”** Gulf answered as the two walked to the dining area to eat their dinner. **“That’s early”** Mew said before they started to eat. After dinner, the two went to their separate rooms and slept as they have to wake up early tomorrow. 

The next day, Mew accompanied Gulf to university and before he got out of the car, Mew grabbed his wrist and said, **“Good luck, I’ll see you later”** which made the latter smile and blush at the same time. He was definitely already in love. **“Thank you, see you”** Gulf said as he closed the door and ran towards the entrance of his university which made the latter laugh at how cute he was. 

Mew went back to the penthouse and contacted the owner of the amusement park nearby and asked if he could rent it for a night. And he was allowed to do so, and lastly he told the owner to ready some fireworks when the clock strikes 12. _Perfect_ Mew thought as he looked at the survey that Gulf answered. 

**What would you like to do on your first date?** _To spend time with the person I like._

**What would you like to get from your date?** _A kiss to remember._

**Where would you go on your first date?** _Amusement park._

He was a bit giddy with the second question as it was already his chance to confess and eventually kiss Gulf. Oh how he wished time would pass by a little bit faster. And it did, after waiting for eight hours, Gulf called him, but he had to make an excuse to not fetch the latter. He wanted it to be a surprise rather. **“I’m sorry baby, I can’t seem to fetch you. I have some urgent business to attend to. My driver’s on his way, see you”** He dropped the call and decided to go to the amusement park. 

_Aow, and here I thought it would be the best time to confess. Ah, the finals weren’t that bad._ Guld thought as he waited for Mew’s personal driver and once he arrived, he went in the car and buckled his seatblet. During the drive, Gulf looked outside the window and noticed that they were passing by an unfamiliar road. **“Uhm, where are we going?”** He asked, looking at the driver. He didn’t speak, as much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to ruin Mew’s surprise for the latter. Gulf was getting a bit anxious, _Am I in the right car? This is Mew’s driver right?_ Countless thoughts started to go pop in his head until the view outside caught his attention. _An amusement park..?_ He thought as the car stopped. **“We’re here, enjoy Sir Gulf”** The driver dropped him off and went ahead. 

Gulf’s curiosity was getting into him, so he decided to enter. He was a bit confused as there was no people nor any staffs to greet him like a normal park would have. There was just a sign saying, ‘Gulf Kanawut, please enter’. _What in the world is happening right now? Is this a trap or.?_ Gulf kept on walking until he bumped into mascot. **“A panda? Uhm, hello?”** Gulf poked the person. It was Mew, he turned around and gave Gulf a hug. **“The fuck is happening right now, why isn’t there any people--Mew?”** Gulf asked as he smelled a familiar scent coming from the mascot. Mew removed the head of the mascot, **“Surprise!”**

Gulf looked at him and started to laugh, **“What in the world are you doing daddy? HAHAHA”** which made the latter frown. **“Oh no, don’t be upset haha, it’s cute”** He comforted the latter who looked like he was about to sulk. **“Why isn’t there any people though?”**

**“I rented the entire amusement park for you”** Mew answered which surprised the latter. _Could it be? No, maybe it’s just a coincidence_ Gulf thought as he grabbed onto Mew’s hand. **“Thank you, now let’s enjoy!”** He started to run around while dragging Mew. The two went around the stalls and rides until they got tired. They decided to have dinner in one of the restaurants in the park, again, it was just them. **“Did you enjoy today?”** Mew asked, looking at Gulf. He already changed back to his casual clothes earlier, the costume was really hot. **“I did, thank you, but what’s this for?”** Gulf munched into a piece of steak. **“For your finals and advance graduation and--”** Mew leaned closer to Gulf and kissed him. 

**“--this”** which surprised the latter. He didn’t expect a kiss from Mew. And that’s when it hit him, the survey, it was definitely from Mew. **“Gulf, I know that there isn’t a possibility of us getting together with this kind of relationship, but I want you to know that I love you”** Mew confessed. He sat back down to his chair and waited for the latter’s reply. **“I love you too, I can’t believe you’re the one who gave out the survey”** Gulf replied. **“Yeah, I know it’s lame of me to do that--wait, you love me?”**

**“Yes, I do love you. I started to develop feelings for you during the second time you held me in bed when there was another thunderstorm, your presence made me feel at ease and I want to be with you for a long time, but I’m not sure if your family or my family would want that”** Gulf frowned. Mew stood up and went to hug Gulf, **“I already asked blessings from my family and your family”**

**“You did it in advance again. You’re such a confident ethereal jerk, what if I did not feel the same?”** Gulf asked as he hugged the later back. **“But you do and that what matters the most”** Mew said and at the exact same time, fireworks were lit up into the sky. **“You even prepared fireworks?”** Gulf not letting go of Mew, turned his head around to enjoy the fireworks display. **“Of course, I wanted this to be special”**

And what made their date more special besides the fact that they became official, was their first time together. **“Are you sure about this?”** Mew asked as he was on top of Gulf, both of them half-naked. **“Yes I’m sure. Now come on daddy, don’t be such a coward”** Gulf grabbed Mew by the neck and started to kiss him. _Wild_ Mew thought as he kissed the latter back. Their lips were moving in sync, tongues dancing while exchanging saliva. **“Hnnn..”** Gulf moaned as the latter started to play with his nipples. 

Mew then trailed kisses from Gulf’s neck, down to his navel and eventually ended facing the latter’s dick. Mew teased the latter by rubbing it, **“Do something..”** Gulf pleaded as he watched Mew play with his dick. **“What do you want me to do?”** He asked as he started to pump it. **“Please suck me daddy”** And Mew did, he sucked Gulf’s dick, slowly and gently, changing his pace as the latter moaned with pleasure. Gulf didn’t last that long, he hit his climax quickly and released inside of Mew’s mouth. **“It’s thick..”** Mew swallowed it and started to prepare the latter, he coated his index finger with lube and inserted it into the latter’s hole, **“Ahnnmmm..”** Gulf moaned. It was his first time experiencing this--he had no time remember, he liked to drown himself in his studies more. 

After a few minutes, Mew inserted another and started to stretch the latter’s hole, slowly thrusting in and out. Then, he inserted the third finger, not stopping in thrusting. **“Hnnnn.. I-I want it”** Gulf moaned as he arched his back. **“You want what baby?”**

**“I want your hot dick in me daddy”** Gulf pleaded, the latter then positioned himself between his legs, rubbed the tip of his dick onto Gulf’s hole before inserting it. **“Ahnn.. fuck”** Gulf cussed because of how big Mew was. At first it hurt, but as time passes by it was replaced with pleasure, **“I’ll move faster now okay? Tell me when it still hurts”** Mew started to thrust faster and deeper, reaching and hitting Gulf’s prostate. **“Ah, fuck! Yes, there.. Hnnn”** Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew and gave him a kiss. The two went on and on, until they both reached their climax and came together. Before Mew pulled out, he placed a hickey on Gulf’s neck. **“Mine”** He said as he licked it and pulled out. 

After Mew cleaned up Gulf, the two were cuddling in bed, **“Gulf, I have something to confess again”** It was time for Gulf to know about something, besides the fact that Mew has been pining on him. **“Remember when I confessed earlier? I have known you for a long time actually, I have been going to the cafe daily just to see you, of course you wouldn’t notice me as I wore casual clothes so as to not stand out”** Gulf was listening attentively. **“Okay, good to know?”**

**“Not only that, the suit that you accidentally spilled coffee on, it’s not that expensive, I only said that so you can come with me and make a deal, I’m sorry for taking advantage of you”** Mew finished and received a slap on his chest. **“You realy are an ethereal jerk”**

**“But you love this ethereal jerk”**

**“I know, I love you”** Gulf peck Mew’s lips, which formed a smile on the latter. **“I love you too”**

**“Do you want to get married after you graduate?”**

**“Aow, so fast huh, I want to go on multiple dates first daddy. Ask again next time, but my answer would definitely be a yes”** Gulf said as he went closer to Mew. Mew didn’t know what to feel, he was happy, very happy, because he was able to find the sugar that could sweeten his life. Who knew that the one that could make him feel that way was at the coffee shop--the place that Mew hated the most, but also liked because of this one person. **“Alright, I did say that I would spoil you”** Mew said as he kissed the latter’s forehead. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it :'>


End file.
